Sora's Lost Love
by Chaos Knight Matthew
Summary: The digidestined explore an old castle in hopes of finding a way to defeat Myotismon, but there is something strange about the castle... SECOND CHAPTER ADDED
1. CH1: Ancient Ruins

Lost Love By DragonKnightMatt

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to the TOEI Company, not to me. The place this chapter plays out in is part of my own series, 'Lost Digidestined'. This is an alternate story, which means that it didn't take place in the main series.

Back-Story: Season 1; Before entering Myotismon's castle.

Chapter 1:

-Inside Kesroth Ruins, located a ways away from Myotismon's Castle-

Sora walks through the dimly lit corridor of an old ruin, that was once a base for the evil Myotismon's henchmen. Matt, Tai, and Izzy were searching this particular ruin for clues about what Myotismon was planning. Mimi, Joe, and Sora were waiting outside as the other three were searching, but Sora had gotten worried after about an hour and while the other two were taking a nap as they waited, she crept inside to search for the three that had went in.

"Brr... It's cold in here." Sora shuddered to herself as she continues down, slowly starting to regret leaving the campsite.

The corridor to the left of just entering the ruins, where Sora was heading through, were like a gathering of all the four seasons. One moment it was pleasant, another, cold and then hot again. Something flashed inside a door to the right as she passed it. The light startled her as she looked into the room, finding it dark again. Turning back, she started to continue when another flash came from the same room, more toward the floor.

"What.." She whispered as she slowly walked into the room. Taking three steps forward, she accidentally stepped on a tile which started to sink. Sora froze completely and instantly became alert as light flooded the room from the torches on the walls, reveling age-old tapestries of different creatures that resembled Dragons. Tall statues that resembled the same dragons on the tapestries were at each corner and center of the walls. Looking at the floor as she calmed down, the tiles cracked from time, she could see some sort of picture in them, but couldn't tell what it was.

"Izzy would have a field day with this." Sora said as she slowly looked forward, following what she could of the picture of the tiles, in the center of the room sat a bird-like creature, looking down at itself. From first glance, Sora thought that it was...

"Biyomon?" But after looking at it for a moment, she saw that it wasn't her Digimon. It's body was covered in dull golden feathers, but had the same attributes as any other Biyomon type. Barely visible inside the feathers it looked like there were some sort of strange markings on her, but Sora couldn't make them out. It responded by raising it's head sharply, making Sora jump again, spooked by the movement. Slowly, the bird Digimon turned her head to look at who had called her. Sora gasps at what she sees. A metal ring was wrapped around the Biyomon's beak, her silver eyes in fear of the person before her. She tried to get away from Sora, but her ring on her leg was shackled to the platform she was on with a light chain.

Sora slowly walks to the scared Biyomon. "It's ok. I'm here to help. Don't be afraid." Sora reaches out to the frightened Digimon and carefully pets the Biyomon's head. The golden Biyomon slowly stops shaking and looks to the one being kind to her and whines a little a look of hope in her eyes.

"There, there. It's going to be okay." Sora said in a soothing voice. A shadow slowly rose over both human and Digimon. The Biyomon panicked and tried to yell out to this kind person. Sora notices the shadow and turns to see a Knight Digimon behind her. It wasn't a pretty sight to see. It's black armor was very rusted and partially covered in web. Holes in the armor on his arms and torso reviled various bones that constructed it. Bright red eyes glared through the rusty helmet at the small frame of the human girl as it's body creaked to raise it's sword.

"You're friends send their regards for not being here." The Kightmon said as he made a downward slash. Sora and the Biyomon managed to move in time Sora to the right, to the wall, and the Biyomon to the left, away from them. The Knightmon was chuckling as Sora came into contact of something on the wall and grimaced as pain shot through her chest. Looking down in horror, a rusted metal spike from one of the statues pierced her chest, and went through her heart. Blood began to seep out of the wound. It had also tore through her spinal cord, and therefore she couldn't use her legs or arms, but she could still move her head. She spat blood out from the effect of the mortal blow. Looking back up, she sees the mortifying Knightmon in front of her, glaring down at her with his glowing red eyes.

"...hrlp?" She tried to shout for help, but it came out in a low, gurgled whisper as she coughed more blood out.

"Why... are you doing t... this?" Sora asked the beast as it walks toward her, blood dripping from her mouth.

"Seems to me thou hasn't figured it out yet. Then I shall explain." The Knightmon grabs her by the neck as he stops in front of her, forcing a groan out from the movement.

"You should have left when thou had the chance. You're 'friends' didn't seem to want you to come back, by leaving just mere moments ago."

"...No, it can't be..Ah.." Sora groaned as the metal spike did it's intended effect.

"If they were here... Would you be there?" The Knightmon said. Realization hit Sora in the face. Tai was exploring this particular zone at the time, she remembered, but why didn't he find her? The Knightmon grabs her by the neck, making it harder to breathe. She felt afraid now of what was about to happen. "For now the path is done, and destiny has thou in tow. The destiny of the Dark Phoenix!!"

The Knightmon said in a raspy voice as he sharply pulls her up, cutting her body in half from the chest down. She screamed as pain was all she knew. Some of her insides fell as he did this with a splat on the floor, little remained hooked on the stake, as well as her heart, sill slightly beating. As Sora's world began to disperse, she began to hear something, a soft, soothing, kind voice...

"...so..ra..."

The voice grew louder as she grew weaker, the foul stench of the Knightmon's hand so close to her almost doing the job alone. He threw her to the floor, sliding across it back to the center of the room, her life fluid leaving a trail behind her, some sprayed onto the rusty armor of the attacker. Sora slowly closed her eyes and tried let the eternal sleep consume her.

"...Sora...Do you really want to die...?"

The undead Knightmon stomped slowly toward Sora's near-lifeless body, aiming his sword at her.

"...no..." Sora whispered, making weak attempts to move away from the approaching doom.

"Eh?" Knightmon stops in front of her, thinking that he heard something.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sora screams out with a newfound power. The Knightmon staggers back as a white light covered her body and began to expand...

End of Chapter 1...

DragonKnightMatt: Well, that's it for now, be sure to keep an eye out for CH2! 


	2. CH2: The Search

Lost Love By DragonKnightMatt Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to the TOEI Company, not to me. The castle this chapter plays out in is part of my own series, 'Lost Digidestined'.

Back-Story: Season 1; Before entering Myotismon's castle

Notemon: -12345- - Thoughts --------------------------------------------------- - Scene change

Chapter 2: The Search

-Outside Kesroth Ruins-

Outside the castle ruins, Tai, Matt and Izzy were just exiting from the main entrance, Agumon, Tentomon and Gabumon following, where across from it is the camp. Joe, Mimi, T.K. and their Digimon along with Biyomon were still asleep, the campfire providing moderate light to see in the night.

"I'll need to come back here later to study this place more." Izzy said as he sets his backpack down with the other three. "At least I know no Digimon lives here or something would have came up on my monitor."

"If anything could live here..." Matt said, sitting down on a log near the fire.

"Sure was creepy though. The place looked like it could fall anytime." Gabumon added. Tai and Agumon sat down next to the other two on the next log over.

"I wonder why there were a lot of dragon-like statues there?" Tai said, poking a stick he found in the ruins at the fire.

Izzy looked toward Tai. "Not all the statues in there were dragons you know." Izzy tossed two rice balls to Tai and two to Matt, also taking two out for himself and Tentomon. The orange and blue Digimon began to devouring theirs, Tentomon following right behind them. "While we were separated, I came across the throne room and it had a giant statue of a Phoenix in the center of it."

Tentomon almost choked on his food in surprise. "What.. did you say Izzy?" Tentomon said, a small trace of fear in his voice.

"A Phoenix Statue. Are you ok Tentomon?" Izzy asks his spooked partner.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just remembered a story I was told about a Phoenix but... It was mainly used to keep In-Training Digimon at bay." Tentomon said with a shiver.

"Must've been quite a story..." Izzy commented.

Suddenly a blinding, white light shot out from the western portion of the castle, blinding the group.

"What the---" Matt shouts out, just as surprised as the rest of them as Tai, Izzy, Matt, Agumon, Tentomon and Gabumon raised their arms and hands over their eyes. Even from behind the light was just as bright as if it was in front of them. After a moment the light disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and everyone regained their sight. The light had also woke up the others. Mimi was first to awaken.

"I was having such a good dream too..." She looks over to the campfire and sees her fellow Digidestined by the fire, looking like they just woke up. "Hey guys." Mimi greeted them as she stretched her tired limbs as Palmon did the same. Joe, Gomamon, T.K. and Patamon got up too.

"Find anything there Izzy?" Joe asks Izzy, who blinked a couple of times.

Izzy looks at the others in surprise. "You didn't just get blinded by a bright light a moment ago?" They said no. Something caught T.K.'s eye toward the castle.

"There's a light over there." T.K. said, pointing to what he thought was the source. Everyone looked to where the young boy was pointing at and saw a white glow towards the west part, near a tower.

"Did anyone search there?" Tai asked Matt and Izzy. They shook their heads, but Biyomon spoke up.

"Has anyone seen Sora?" The pink bird asks the group. Fearing the worst, everyone quickly gathered their Digivices and backpacks, running back towards the castle's main door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Digidestined entered the castle ruins. Izzy takes out his laptop and opens the file of the map data that he obtained on the first trip. It only led to the Phoenix Room and to two storage rooms one on the east end and another on the west end, so it didn't have much info at all of the western side. Although the map portion was blank, a faint blip was detected a short distance away from the six clustered signals, not too far away from where Tai was searching from on the first trip.

"I can't pinpoint her exact location from here, but it seems that..." Izzy looks up from his laptop to see the group heading toward a corridor to the left.

"Hey-- Don't leave us behind!" Izzy and Tentomon called out to the others.

"We need to hurry! If we wait on Izzy's explanations, something might happen to her!" Tai shouts out as he ran on ahead.

"Wait for me!" Agumon yells out to Tai, chasing after him.

"Don't you mean 'Wait for us' ?" Gomamon said to Agumon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they passed through the corridor the first ones that visited noticed that this side was similar to the other, except that it was decorated with tattered black and gold dragon tapestries along the ceiling and four mid-sized wicked-looking dragon statues, poised to strike at the center of the corridor, one at each wall. Four rotting tables were placed between the dragons and the openings, while a long one was in front of another passage. Izzy quickly caught up with the group and got in front of them.

"Do you want to find her or not... Where's Tai?" Izzy asked, not noticing the 'fearless leader.'

"He ran this way." Matt said, him and Gabumon walking to the right-side corridor. When they looked in there, Tai and Agumon looked like statues. Matt thought this was another trick of his and started walking toward them, shaking his head.

"WAIT!!" Gabumon cries out. He rushes to Matt and pulls him back before he could enter the corridor. Matt didn't notice at first, but Tai and his partner had icicles on them. Izzy stood next to Matt with his laptop, examining the corridor.

"It seems like this room has the ability to change it's temperature from cold to warm to hot on it's own. Interesting..." Izzy said to the group.

"I'm cold just from standing here..." Palmon said from behind Mimi.

"Nevermind that, how are we going to get those two out of there!?" Matt shouts at Izzy.

"Don't shout at me, just wait a moment." Izzy said to him. Just like Izzy said, the corridor went back to normal. Tai slowly turned around to the group, shivering.

"T...That was... co... cold..." Tai shuddered, rubbing his arms.

"You wanted to rush recklessly further on Tai. I was only trying to explain that it is---"

"Izzy." Tentomon tried to get his attention.

"---dangerous to travel separately. Any one of us could fall---"

"Izzy!" Tentomon tried again to get his partner's attention.

"---into any of the traps on this side."

"IZZY!!"

"What?" Izzy said, a bit frustrated that he was interrupted again.

"They're leaving us again..." Tentomon said as he pointed further down to the light source, T.K. and Patamon walking behind the party.

"I got to quit doing this..." Izzy said as they caught up to their friends.

"Sora..." Biyomon said to herself. "Where are you..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Digidestined followed a faint glow coming from another corridor connecting to the changing one. This room was similar to the first corridor they had entered. Old dragon tapestries lined the walls, a lit torch between each one. Dragon statues were positioned at all four corners of the room and the centers of the room, resembling the pictures on the tapestries. From the statues design, they seemed to be aimed to strike at whatever was in the center.

Tai was the first one to reach the room, followed by Agumon, and immediately saw someone inside the room.

"Sora... GUYS!! I found her!" Tai shouts as he ran to the figure in the center, ignoring his surroundings. It was indeed Sora, laying on the cold floor, asleep. She moaned out as if she were having a nightmare, her body shaking. The other Digidestined rushed into the room, to Tai and Sora, Biyomon running to her side.

"What happened to her?" Biyomon asks Izzy, laptop at the ready.

"Doesn't look like anything has happened to her, other than that I can't say. There are too many new things around us to have an accurate reading--"

"Tai!! Everyone! Watch out!" Agumon shouts out and jumps in front of the party in his attack stance. They look ahead and see a Digimon in front of them, in the shadows of one of the statues. It stuck it's head out from the shadow, it's feathers shone a dull gold, eyes shivering, and most noticeable, an iron ring around her beak. Biyomon steps up to Agumon.

"Wait! She's just scared." Biyomon said to her friend. He backs down as Biyomon continues to look at the new Biyomon. Izzy already was analyzing the digimon.

"There's no info on this digimon?"

-Of course... There wouldn't...be...would there.-

Everyone heard this voice inside their heads at all at once. It came from the direction of the Golden Biyomon, her eyes half-opened and swaying a little.

"Was that you--"

-My power...limited...here...outside...- She fell to the floor, out like a light. Sora's Biyomon turns back to face the others.

"What now Izzy, can we at least move her out of this castle?" Tai asks Izzy.

"Yes it would be a good idea to leave this place." Izzy agrees. "Let's bring that Biyomon with us. This place is far to dangerous for a digimon to live here alone." Everyone got into action, except for Joe, Mimi, T.K. and Gomamon.

"I've been feeling uneasy ever since we entered this place." Joe said aloud as Tai and Izzy lifted Sora up by her arms and proceeds to the exit. Matt went on ahead to make sure the coast was clear.

"Yeah." Mimi and T.K. both agree. Palmon coils her vines around the golden Biyomon and carries her with Tentomon, Patamon, Agumon, Biyomon and Gabumon's help, following Tai, Sora and Matt.

"Sure is heaver than she looks..." Palmon pointed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the last one left, another figure appeared as if he took off a dark shroud. The red eyes inside it's rusted helmet looked towards the entrance to the Dragon room.

"Thou may have escaped me once..." The ZombieKnightmon said. "Don't think I cannot find you again." He snapped/clanged his rusty fingers and darkness fell in the room as the torchlight ceased to be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 2

DragonKnightMatt::Whew:: I apologize for the long wait for this. I hope that it turned out well. Be sure to keep an eye out for CH3.

FIN 


End file.
